


Cast a Spell on Me

by KomaruNaegi



Series: New Danganronpa V3: Fanfic Harmony [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, I have another fic planned but I was unable to finish it in time, I hope this suffices!, Toujou shows up for two seconds but nothing long enough for me to bother tagging her, drvalentines2017, got damn this finally posted after the fifth(?) try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: A concerned Tenko notices that Yumeno hasn't been getting enough sleep. She decides that this must be fixed immediately.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheinsaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/gifts).



> For cheinsaw for the [drvalentines2017](http://drvalentines2017.tumblr.com) gift exchange!

"Yumeno-san! Yumeno-san!"

Stirring lightly, the magician slowly opened her eyes - not lifting her head from her arms, but lifting it enough so that she could meet the eyes of whoever had woken her from her slumber.

Grassy green eyes met her choclatey-brown ones. Ah, those eyelashes could only belong to Tenko.

"Naaa... Good morning," the magician muttered, still gathering her bearings. Her eyes slowly scanned the room. It seemed the rest of the class was there, and the faint smell of buttermilk pancakes floated into her nostrils.

"Ah! Yumeno-san! You're awake! Tenko was scared!" the taller girl announced, vigorous as per usual. Seeing the other wake up caused her face to relax.

"Ah... M'sorry..." Yumeno muttered, finally bothering to lift her head. She turned her body so that she faced Tenko, rubbing her eyes whilst yawning loudly.

"Did Yumeno-san get enough sleep last night?" the other then asked, her gaze still fixated on the other.

"Naaah..." Yumeno muttered, looking away. "Had another nightmare..."

Tenko's expression turned pained, rubbing the other's shoulder affectionately.

"You definitely need more sleep..." the other murmured thoughtfully, lips pursed. She then took a step away from the other.

"Aha! Tenko has an idea!" she announced proudly.

The general commotion of the dining hall quietly diminished, as everyone turned their focus to the aikido master.

"Tenko will carry Yumeno-san back to her room so she can rest! Women can't function on poor sleep!"

"Very well. Allow me to clean up your plate, Yumeno-san," Toujou said, approaching her.

"Wait... I'm fine... I get nightmares all the time..." Yumeno murmured, alarmed by the sudden attention she was getting.

"No, no! Tenko insists!" the other pleaded, insistent on her decision. The magician felt her waist embraced by the other, and she was left powerless as she was swung onto Tenko's back, ending up with the other holding her from her thighs.

"Kyaaa! Yumeno-san is so light!~" Tenko cheered, squealing in delight. She could hear a stifled laugh from the table.

"Mmm... Bye bye," Yumeno found herself saying in a soft voice, as Tenko proudly marched out of the cafeteria, a certain magician resting on her back.

Approaching the magician's room, Tenko set her down gently. She looked proud of herself - and she even had the faintest blush on her cheeks.

"We've made it! Please rest up, Yumeno-san!" Tenko declared. She then bowed in her direction. She turned around, and began to march off.

"Tenko," the redhead called out suddenly.

Slowly, the female in question turned around. Pointing at herself, she could feel her face flush in bemusement. "T-Tenko?"

"Nobody else 'ere's named Tenko..." Yumeno yawned, blinking.

"Did Tenko do something wrong?!?" she asked, looking afraid.

"Come 'ere..." the magician whined.

She did as told.

Taking her room key out of her pocket, the magician unlocked her door with a click. She slipped off her shoes and kicked them away, and Tenko cautiously stood outside her door.

"In 'ere," Yumeno said, beckoning the other to enter. Tenko tiptoed in slowly.

Jumping onto her unmade bed, the magician nuzzled her head into her pillow. She let out a sigh.

"T-Tenko thanks you for showing you her room!" the other interjected, clearly flustered. "D-Did you want Tenko to clean, or-"

"Get on the bed."

"UEEEEH?" Tenko gaped, throwing her hands up.

"I want... To sleep with Tenko..." Yumeno muttered, scratching at the back of her ear.

"No! Nononono! Tenko is too young for sexual contact!" the other protested, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Not like that..." the other corrected, "I just want to hold Tenko..."

"C-Cuddle? Yume-"

"Himiko."

"Himiko-san-"

"Himiko."

"Himiko wants to cuddle with Tenko?!?" the aikido master yelped, red-faced.

"Mmm," the other murmured, nodding. "Take off your shoes."

"B-But why Tenko? T-Tenko isn't soft or cuddly or-"

"S'okay. I like Tenko the way she is. She cares 'bout me," Himiko stated, scratching her head slightly. "Now take off yer shoes."

Cautiously, she obeyed, taking her sandals off and sitting on the side of the bed, staring intently at the other's disorganized shelves.

Small hands approached her, running down her pigtails. The white ribbons were untied, and each clear elastic was removed.

"T-Tenko hopes she isn't bothering you..."

"Don't apologize for yourself," the magician commanded. "Yer gonna get sick like that."

"R-Right."

Tenko's hair falls in brown strands against the mattress, unfurling in clumps, taught from being in hairties for so long. Himiko's small fingers comb through it, grooming Tenko in a lazy way. She is affectionate however, stopping where the hair tangles, carefully undoing the knots with gentle fingers.

"T-Tenko's scared," she confessed suddenly, staring at the pale blue wall of the magician's room. (Blue wasn't a favorite color of Himiko's, but she was too lazy to paint it herself, or even bother to ask Angie to paint it for her.)

"Wha?" the magician asks, putting her head on the other's shoulder. Tenko responds to the action by making a noise akin to a steaming teapot.

"Yu-H-Himiko really wants to do this? She's not doing this to make Tenko feel happy...?"

The magician lets out a sigh onto the other's shoulder. "I hadn't thought about it that much... I'm a lazy person, and I usually think about myself..."

"R-Right!" Tenko stammered, darting her eyes away from the other. She took a few deep breaths.

"Ney," the magician beckoned, lifting her head up, "are ya still scared?"

Tenko turned to the other. A hazy look had appeared on Yumeno's face, her lips pursed into something that wasn't quite a smile, but not a frown either.

The aikido master soon found herself lightly hugged by the smaller, and she managed to bring her down to the surface of the bed, effectively spooning her.

"A-Himiko!" the other yelped, face burning and body fidgeting. The magician stirred slightly, taking a single arm off of Tenko. She began to pull at the blankets of her bed, motioning for the both of them to get under the covers.

"I'm really tired... but I think I have enough energy for a quick protection spell..."

"Really?!" Tenko asked, turning to face the other. "You don't need to worry though- Tenko will always protect you!"

Yumeno let out a small giggle, amused with the other's answer. She closed her eyes leaning forward, and gave a light peck on Tenko's cheek.

Flinging her hat to the side, Yumeno huffed. "In order for the spell to work, I need to keep physical contact with ya... turn over."

Tenko happily obliged, feeling herself spooned by the magician yet again, as sort red hair nuzzled its way into her shoulder.

(The physical contact wasn't actually necessary for the spell, but it felt better than straight up asking if she could spoon Tenko again.)

And soon, both fell asleep, entangled in each other's arms.

Yumeno Himiko sure was magical.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very glad I got partnered up with Jan because with Jan I kinda know what I should be doing? Jan's like that one lesbian cousin you have in your family they give good advice


End file.
